Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-24530269-20161212162004/@comment-30300307-20161219095933
Paleomario66... http://www.mariowiki.com/Dry_Bowser Dry Bowser is the undead and skeletal version of Bowser. He made his debut in New Super Mario Bros., where he came about as the result of Mario defeating Bowser by dropping him into lava at the end of New Super Mario Bros.'s first castle. Unlike previous occasions, the lava reduced the once-mighty king to a skeleton, leaving his son, Bowser Jr., temporarily in command of the Koopa Troop. Dry Bowser is then fought in the first castle in World 8. Since his debut, Dry Bowser has made subsequent appearances as a separate character from Bowser, the first of which was as an unlockable driver in Mario Kart Wii. Notably, he has appeared as an antagonist in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%26_Sonic_(series) Mario & Sonic series]. His appearance in both New Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario 3D Land is not due to Bowser falling in the lava, as in both cases he isn't turned into a skeleton after falling in the lava after the final boss battles[1][2]. Even if Dry Bowser was allowed to assist Bowser he can still be killed by falling into Lava. Sonic in his Super form can teleport Dry Bowser into the Lava. Sonic and Shadow both teleported the Space Colony ARK into a space orbit from earth in Sonic Adventure 2. Remember it took both of the hedgehogs strength to teleport something as Big and Heavy into a safe orbit from earth and that was back then when the Hedgehogs weren't as strong as they are now so Sonic teleporting Dry Bowser into Lava is no problem since he isn't that heavy as the Space Colony ARK and even if Dry Bowser is heavier then remember that during Sonic recent games he has gotton stronger and faster. Mario used to be slow but he outrun Samus missle which can go up to 550MPH and even beat Koopa the Quick in a race in SM64 who can run at Mach 1 but Sonic can run at the speed of light. Good on Nintendo and Sega for eventually improving their characters. Silver CAN survive outside of the time line. Stop underestimating him. I have proof right here, if you ignore it then I have been proven right. AnimationRewind proves that his Psychokinesis attacks can hit Rosalina within her shields so she can get hurt even without choking her. Rosalina vs Silver: That was a physical only battle since Silver can't kill her as a baby and Rosalina can't do the same to Silver since they can both survive outside of the space-time continuum. If Silver and Rosalina fought each other with their space and time powers the battle would go on forever. CFC had to get technical to determine the true winner. There is also more proof below. SUPER FORMS TIME LIMITS ARE A GAME MECHANIC. SONIC ADVANCE ENDING PROVES THAT SUPER FORMS CAN LAST LONGER. Seriously! I have also dealt with alot of Mario fanboys on Mario vs Sonic Youtube Videos. Ruby Williams is one of them and he is the worst Mario fanboy since he wanks Mario and he trolls Sonic fans. I have debated him and won so he replied by wanked Mario's feats then blocked me since he couldn't prove me wrong and his idiot friends commented and laughed at me like the obnoxious idiots they are. In a PHYSICAL TECHNICAL ONLY BATTLE Silver inevitably defeats Rosalina. "Proof that Silver can survive outside of the time continuum. At the end of Sonic '06, Solaris is defeated and an in-universe temporal paradox occurs when Princess Elise extinguishes the Flame of Hope, thereby averting the Day of Disaster. Silver's fate becomes confusing here, because his entire timeline is now apparently prevented from ever happening. Since Silver does turn up again in later games, he obviously hasn't been erased from time; but what his origin story is now, after the events of 06, is never addressed. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 he still comes from "the future" (the same future as Eggman Nega and Onyx Island), but the actual nature of this future is only hazily specified. In Sonic Colours (DS), he tells Sonic and Tails that "The future's not all stone and buildings... It's a lot brighter than this. The sky is blue, and everybody's got a smile.". But in his Sonic Generations profile, we are told that "Silver is a hedgehog who has come from the future to change a ruined planet in his timeline". http://info.sonicretro.org/Silver_the_Hedgehog Technically even if Silver can't time travel on his own there was 4 Mario characters and 5 Sonic characters including Silver that survived and all went Super in the end so Team Sonic wins technically. In Rosalina vs Silver watch 8:00 - 10:45 it took Silver 165 seconds to beat Rosalina. Yet in this video 14:30 - 20:25 before Team Mario gone into their invincible forms. Which was 355 seconds...Silver had more than twice the time he needed to defeat Rosalina. Rosalina can't just reset the universe at the beginning of the total war hoping for an easy victory because she would not only kill off the Sonic characters but the Mario characters as well and Silver would survive anyway. AnimationRewind said she reset the universe as a LAST RESORT. Hope I helped." Silver came from the Future in which it was altered thus preventing the bad future in which he can from...from happening so blowing out the flame prevented his timeline from happening. Since Silver turned up in Sonic Generations it's proof that he DID SURVIVE OUTSIDE OF THE TIMELINE. Whether Rosalina changed his future or reset the timeline it doesn't get rid of Silver and resetting the timeline IS A LAST RESORT SINCE IT RESETS ALL MARIO AND SONIC CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR HER AND SILVER. Also Ludwig building the Time Tubes in the cartoon. Cartoons are non canon to the games. In that case I know you're going to say that Mario Cartoons are canon to the games so I'll bring Archie Sonic into this since Sega didn't say the Archie Comics are non canon. Takashi Lizuka did say that Hyper Sonic is non canon so I'll take his word for it. And even if Rosalina did manage to reset the universe and kill off everyone including Silver she would celebrate her victory...alone with the Lumas since since she is by herself for eternity. Don' even think about trying to tell me that she can create Mario characters SHE IS NOT A GODDESS/GOD. Waluigi being smarter meaning that he can build a time machine? That's like saying that Albert Einstein can build a time machine even though he can't despite having high IQ. Don't wank characters. I'm not going to wank Sonic and say that he can kill Superman so don't wank Mario characters again. Use their feats from what they have done. People with higher IQ's than others doesn't mean they can do what they can do better. I'm smarter than people I know from school but remember this, different people have different talents. Even if the time machines were unbreakable(which isn't true) then the Time Eater(Mephiles different form) can prevent the time machines from working since Time Eater has Time Dominance and that's if this battle had prep time. If this battle didn't have prep time then there would be no time travelling for Mario and Sonic characters. Rosalina can then reset the universe to wipe out the Sonic characters then the Mario characters would go down with them and Silver would survive and begin fighting her. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6S3fcyexIhg You can use her feats from Super Smash Bros since they're canon.. Well to answer your question about Silver surviving outside space and time continuum. When Sonic 06 was created back then Sega didn't make Silver that powerful, after Silver appeared in Sonic Generations it would appear that Sega decided to make him survive outside of the time continuum in order for him to appear in Sonic Generations.